Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan ON HIATUS
by XxExtremeSamX
Summary: Sam is a young boy whose mother is a Devil, and father is a Saiyan. But when his village is attacked, what will happen to the young half-Saiyan? Will he be able to control his powers? Find out in Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan! (OCxHarem) (Slight Crossover with Dragon Ball Z)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**AN: This marks the start of a new story. I first had the idea for this story a few months ago, and I started working on sort of a "summary" of the plot. A few months later, I've decided to finally start writing the story. So here it is, the first chapter!** **I hope you all enjoy this!**

 **Also I will continue to write 'The Devil with the Devil Arms' alongside this one.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan - Chapter 1: **Prologue**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

In a bedroom, sits a 7 year old boy, playing with his toys. His onyx black, spiky hair moving around with the wind from his open window. His dark eyes of a similar color filled with the joy that a child is known for.

Little did he know, his world was about to be turned upside down...

This young man's name is Sam. No last name. He lives in a peaceful village, where everyone just so happens to be Stray Devils.

The only reason the Stray village hasn't been attacked is because of the 'King' of the village. He isn't a king, but more a mayor.

In actuality, he is a High-Class Devil. His childhood friend was turned into a devil, however, said friend didn't want to be a devil so he fled.

His friend, the future mayor of this village, told his friend he was a devil. But the mayor's friend didn't run, and they stayed friends.

Over the years, the mayor's friend got labeled a Stray Devil, but the mayor kept him safe and hidden from those that would cause him harm. He built a small cottage deep in the forests that cover his territory in the Underworld, to allow his friend to live. He also cloaked the cottage in magic, so that no one would discover it's location.

Soon, other Stray Devils came to the cottage for safety, and the mayor allowed them to stay, but only if they helped him build their houses.

Eventually, the small cottage in the woods became a thriving village.

The mayor lives in constant worry. The worry that Devils and other creatures will find the village and destroy it. Hopefully, that day will never come...

HOWEVER! This isn't the mayor's story, this is Sam's story.

* * *

As the boy sits in his room playing, a loud explosion goes off.

 **BOOM!**

"W-What was that!?" he cries. As he looks out of his window, he sees the entire village on fire. "Oh... no."

Sam runs as fast as his small legs can carry him, and sees his father fighting off one of the creatures he was told to stay far away from.

 _Fallen Angels._

They were the cause of the fire, and his father was fighting the very 3 that had started it.

He looked over and saw the mayor and his mother.

The mayor was an old man, with an egg shaped body. he had grey hair and matching eyes. He always wore a suit and sometimes a crown, giving the impression of a 'King'.

His mother was a woman who looked to be in her 30's. She had long, beautiful brown hair, and eyes that were a deep ocean blue.

But now those eyes were filled with fear. Fear of death. As she and they mayor lay, helpless, under a wooden beam.

"Mother? Mayor?" Sam asks in disbelief, barely holding back the tears.

"S-Sam?" His mother barely says. "P-Please, r-run!"

"NO! NO! I-I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" He shouts as he pulls on the beam with both arms, using all his strength to lift it. However, the beam doesn't budge.

"Sam, t-take this." She hands her son a small, gold necklace. The necklace has a small, gold orb with a sapphire on it, resembling the color of his mother's eyes.

"Y-Your necklace?" Sam grabs the necklace from his mother and puts it in his pocket.

"S-Sam, listen to me! You must run!"

"B-But I need to help you two! Wait... Dad! Dad will help you!" Sam shouts.

"Please Young One! You must run far away!" The mayor shouts, barely clinging to life.

"NO! Dad will beat those bad guys and help you!" He looked over in sheer horror to see his father being impaled by light spears, from three different directions. "N-No... D-Dad."

His father has spiky, black hair and eyes, similar to his son's. However, those eyes are now drained. Drained of color. Drained of emotion. Drained of life.

He looks over to his crying son and gives him a thumbs up as he slips into the cold grip of death.

"D-DAD! NO!"

"SAM RUN!" His mother shouts as she notices the three fallen walking towards her son. However her shouts fall on deaf ears, as her son is paralyzed with fear.

Two male and one female Fallen walk up. One male is incredibly tall, reaching almost 8 feet. The other male is about 4 feet, and the female is around 6 feet tall.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Some stupid, crying kid?" The female says, evilly.

"I-I-I..." Sam stutters.

The short one looks over to see the mayor and Sam's mother. "And two soon-to-be-dead devils."

"May I?" The tall one asks the female.

"Do it." Upon confirmation from the female, the tall male holds his hand out as light energy explodes where the two were.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sam shouts.

As the dust clears there is no evidence Sam's mother or the mayor were ever there.

"AHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA!" The tall one laughs in a deep voice. "What about this one?"

The female replies with "Him too."

Sam looks down at the ground, crying.

"Sorry, kid." The tall one says.

"No."

"What?" The man says.

"No. No. No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO! NO! NO! **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " Sam begins to shout the same word on repeat as a glowing, magenta aura surrounds him, pushing back the three fallen.

"W-What is this!?" The female asks.

"How s-should I know?" The short one says.

"It's power. This boy is strong." The tall one replies.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Sam stands up, he clenches his fists and bends his body backwards, violently as yellow lightning rains down from the sky.

"L-Lightning!? H-H-How!?" The short one says, visibly scared.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam continues to scream as his irises disappear and his black hair spikes upright and becomes golden yellow. His magenta aura becomes yellow and has blue lightning in it.

"S-S-S-Such power! It rivals that of a Maou-Class Devil!" The female says, terrified.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Underworld...**_

A man with red hair is sitting at a desk when suddenly the whole room shakes. "!?"

A maid with grey hair and eyes runs into the room. "Sirzechs! What is that!?"

The man, named Sirzechs, grabs tightly onto his desk for stability. "Whatever it is, it's power is enormous!"

 _ **Meanwhile in another part of the Underworld...**_

A man with black hair and brown bangs, and a black goatee sits at a desk as the room shakes violently.

"What the hell was that!?"

 _ **Meanwhile in Heaven...**_

A beautiful woman with blonde hair sits next to a man with similar hair as the room shakes.

"What in the world!?" The man asks.

"W-What is this power!?"

 _ **Meanwhile in an endless void...**_

A young girl with black hair and emotionless, grey eyes, wearing a gothic lolita dress sits in an empty void as she senses a strong energy.

"Hm? What is this?"

 _ **Back at Sam's village...**_

Sam's golden aura has finally stopped growing and his eyes have returned to their natural state, save for their color changing to light blue. He stares right at the three Fallen, almost as if he is staring into their very souls.

"You three..." he says in a voice filled with hate, startling the three Fallen.

"You three will pay for this. You won't escape ALIVE!" As he shouts his golden aura flares up.

"RUN!" The female shouts.

As they begin to fly away, Sam appears in front of the female. "!?" And fires a blue beam of energy with one hand, removing her from existence.

"No escape." He says, looking to the other two, his voice cold and filled with great anger.

A portal appears near him and he punches his right fist into it. Immediately after, a similar portal appears next to the small Fallen, and Sam's right fist comes out, connecting with his face, breaking his neck and killing him instantly. "No mercy."

He then pulls his fist out of the portal and it closes.

'This kid's crazy!' The tall one thinks to himself as the young boy appears, floating in front of him. "!?"

Sam extends his fingers on his right hand as his yellow aura condenses to only cover the right hand. "No survival."

"GAH!" The man shouts as Sam's hand tears straight through where his heart used to be.

As he pulls out his hand, his aura returns to covering his entire body, and the tall Fallens falls to the ground below.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam lets out a inhuman, primal shout as his aura becomes ten times larger.

"!?" Suddenly, his golden yellow aura disappears, and his hair and eyes return to their original color as begins to fall from the sky.

As he falls he thinks to himself. 'M-Mom. I'm sorry i couldn't save you. Mayor, I'm sorry too. And Dad, I wish I could've helped you fight. I'm sure I'll see you all again... someday...'

Still falling, he closes his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness...

* * *

 **And END! I know this starts off sad, but it'll pick back up next chapter, when Sam meets a certain someone.**

 **If you can guess what those portals Sam was using near the end are from, you get a cookie.**

 **What will happen to Sam? Will he survive? Find out next time!**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Sam: I have ideas for some of the girls that'll be added to Sam's Harem, but I won't say anything just yet.

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	2. Chapter 2 - Saiyan Survivor

**AN: Time for chapter 2! I'm really enjoying writing the backstory of Sam. Since I got some reviews, I suppose I'll answer them!**

CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR - I actually am planning on having Kuroka, not too sure about Rias/Akeno though.

War Historian-Freedom2134 - Sona and Serafall? Hmm... I'm not too sure right now. Maybe further on down the line I'll add them.

Guest - Oh trust me, he'll hide his power. And if he ends up training Rias and her peerage to fight Riser later (I might do that later, i dunno), what's to say Sona wouldn't want Sam to train her peerage?

Sheploo - Trust me, I know. He won't be reincarnated.

The Storm Master 567 - He's already part devil, why do you think he lived at a village for Stray Devils? It says his mother is a Devil in the story's description.

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a lot.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan - Chapter 2: **Saiyan Survivor**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

'...am I... asleep?'

'I... need to wake up...'

'I need to save...'

'...the village...'

'...everyone...'

'...no...'

'...don't...'

'...go...'

* * *

"GAH!" Sam shoots up with a shocked expression. He looks around and takes note of his surroundings. He's laying in a bed in a small room with the two windows boarded shut. There are two doors, presumably leading out of the room. There's a small drawer with a mirror on it and a table with two chairs in the corner.

"Took ya long enough, nya."

Sam looks to one of the doors to see a girl with hazel eyes and black hair wearing a black and red obi. She appears to not be much older than he is, maybe by only a few years. He takes note of her distinguishable features, two black cat ears on her head and a black cat tail that splits in two. "Umm. Who are you?"

"My name's Kuroka."

"I'm Sam. So... where am I?"

"A few days ago I sensed a huge energy, bigger than anything I'd ever sensed, so I went to see what it was. Eventually, I came across a burned down village." Sam's face immediately fell. "In the destruction I found two dead fallen angels and you, knocked out, nya. So, I brought you to my hideout and patched you up."

"Well, thanks for saving me Kuroka. Oh and what's up with those cat ears?" Sam questioned.

"Oh these? I'm a Nekomata, nya."

"R-Really? Wow, I never thought I'd meet a real nekomata!"

"You seem surprised."

"Well I wasn't ever allowed to leave the village, so the only way I learned things was through books. The village had a huge library, it was two stories tall! Some books you had to climb a ladder to get to!"

 **AN: If any of you have played NieR before, the library looks like the one in NieR. For those that haven't played NieR, go play it. It's an amazing game!**

"Sounds like a big place, nya."

Sam's face became serious. "Kuroka, did you find any other survivors besides myself at the village?"

Kuroka looked down. "No, it was just you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Sam said. 'I was the one who wasn't even able to protect his own family.'

"But enough about that, how long have I been out for?"

"A week, nya."

"A WEEK!? Huh."

"So, Sam, do you know what that energy was?"

"No, I can't think of anything. Hell, I can't remember anything after-" Sam stopped himself.

"After what?"

"Nothing." Kuroka grimaced at the young demi-Saiyan's sad expression. "Afterwards, the only thing I remember is... anger. No, rage is a better word."

"..." Kuroka stared at him before saying "You lost someone too, didn't you?"

" 'Too?' " Sam asked.

"My sister..."

"I-Is she-?"

"No she's not dead, but I won't ever see her again." Kuroka was visibly trying to hold back tears.

"I-I don't mean to pry, b-but what happened?"

Kuroka sat down next to Sam and told him the story of what happened to she and her sister...

Sam clenched his fist "That bastard! Experimenting on innocent people after turning them into Devils, and now everyone thinks your powers have driven you crazy!? DAMMIT!"

"Sam, it's okay..." She said sadly.

"NO!" He shouts, standing up. "None of this is okay, Kuroka! You're innocent, but being hunted by basically everyone, and you can't even see your only family!? That's awful!"

Kuroka looks down.

"Y'know what? Screw that."

"H-Huh?" Kuroka looks up curiously.

"Screw that, I'll prove to them that you're innocent!"

'A-Are you-?"

Sam looks at Kuroka and says "I'll help you see your sister again, and prove your innocence."

"But why? You literally just met me."

"..." Sam looks toward nothing in particular. "Because I lost my family a week ago."

"!?" Kuroka becomes shocked at this statement.

"My Dad, Mom and the village's mayor were all killed by those three fallen angels that burned down the village."

'Three? But I only found two Fallen bodies.'

"I'll never see my family again, but I can help you see yours."

"Thank you, Sam..."

"!?" Sam realizes something and reaches into his pocket to find... nothing. "I need to go back."

"What?"

"I need to go back to the village. I... left something very important there."

"Are you sure? I don't think you're healed yet." Kuroka explains.

"Hm? I feel perfectly fine."

"Still, just to be sure, nya." Kuroka lifts his shirt and removes the bandages to see...

"W-Wha!?" ...the wounds have healed completely. "H-How!?"

"How what?"

"You had burns and a few of your ribs were cracked, but you've healed something that would take a month, in a week!"

 **AN: I dunno how long cracked ribs take to heal, I'm just guessing.**

"Well I suppose that might be helpful, but do you think you could show me to the village?" Sam asks.

"...I guess we can go now. C'mon, nya." Kuroka said. 'How can someone heal that fast? He's not a Phenex, so what is he?'

* * *

Sam and Kuroka reach the village some time later. he grimaces at the sight of the once thriving and beautiful village, now reduced to ashes.

"Where did you find me at?" Sam asks.

"By that building over there." Kuroka points in the direction of where his mother and the mayor had been slain.

Sam walks over towards to burned building... slowly.

'There was a fire... there's no way I'd see their bodies... Please don't let me see their bodies. Please don't let me see their bodies. PLEEEEEEASE don't let me see them!'

As he nears the building he comes across the two fallen angel corpses.

"!? DAMMIT! GAH!" He vomits at the gruesome sight of the one thing he didn't want to see. "H-Huh?"

However, near one of the bodies, he sees a small glint. 'I-Is that-!?"

He runs towards it, only to find what he had been looking for, his mother's necklace.

"It's really..." He falls to his knees, holding the necklace with both hands and begins weeping.

" _hic_... Mom, I'm sorry I- _hic_ Dad... _hic_ everyone... _hic_..." Sam begins to feel unimaginable amounts of sadness wash over him as begins to wail in sorrow. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Not too far away, Kuroka looks at the young boy, crying his eyes out.

"I-It's- _hic_ ...not fair. _hic_ I-It was those- _hic_ ...those... _hic_ ...damn Fallen Angels..." Sam's canges to an expression of anger as he is suddenly consumed with immense rage and sorrow. He pulls his head back and yells to the sky. "GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, his hair spikes up and becomes golden yellow, his eyes become blue and he gets a vicious, golden yellow aura around him.

'W-What is that!? D-D-Did he just t-transform!?' Kuroka mentally asked.

 _ **Meanwhile in an endless void...**_

The same black haired, emotionless girl looks up in curiosity.

"There. It's that power again. What could it be?"

She stands up. "I, must see for myself." She says as she opens a portal and walks through.

 _ **Back at the village...**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sam continued to wail at the top of his lungs as he suddenly stops and falls with his hands on the ground, panting heavily. His aura then disappears and his hair stops glowing and becomes a normal yellow.

He holds his fist up and opens it, revealing the necklace. 'M-Mom..."

He dries his tears and puts the necklace around his neck as his hair and eyes return to normal.

Kuroka walks up to him. "S-Sam?"

Sam turns around. "Yeah?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Sam holds the sapphire on the necklace. "Yeah."

"What was the thing you just did?"

"What thing?"

"Your hair became gold and you had a golden aura too! Your power shot up like a rocket, too! You might've been as strong as a Maou!"

"R-Really?" He looks at his hair and feels it. "My hair was gold?"

"It's you..."

"Huh?"

"You were that power I felt a week ago!" Sam looked at her curiously. "Y-You must've activated that power when..."

"When my parents died. Yeah, I probably did."

 **BOOM**

The two hear a loud crash. "W-What was that?" Kuroka shouts.

"Let's go check it out."

* * *

The two go to the location of the sound only to see a small girl with long, black hair and emotionless, grey eyes wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"Hm? A girl?" Sam asks as he begins to walk towards her. He stops to see Kuroka not moving.

"H-H-How can she have s-such p-power?" She says shivering.

"Okay, I'll go. You stay here."

"What? N-No, Sam wait!" But he doensn't hear her.

Sam walks to the young girl and waves. "Hey!"

"Hm?" She turns to see Sam.

"Hi! I'm Sam!" Sam says cheerfully.

"Hello, Sam. My name is Ophis."

"!?" Kuroka dashes at an incredible speed and grabs Sam, pulling him away from Ophis.

"Sam do you know WHO that is?" She says in a whisper.

"Yeah, she said her name was Ophis."

"EXACTLY, y'know, Ophis, the friggin' Dragon God!"

"Dragon... God?"

"She's the second strongest being in existence!" Kuorka says almost shouting at this point.

"R-Really!?"

"Look, just... calm down, and be polite."

"O-Okay, Kuroka."

Sam and Kuroka walk back over to Ophis.

"Hello Ophis, my name's Sam! And this is my friend, Kuroka!" he says cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Ophis-sama." Kuroka says politely, then turning to Sam. "Didn't I say to be polite!?"

"But I am being polite." Sam says. "So, Ophis, what brings ya here?"

"I, felt a strong energy. Incredibly strong."

"Could it be me?" Sam quetsioned.

"You?"

"Yeah, Kuroka said when I got really sad and angry, my hair turned yellow and I got as strong as a Maou!"

"A Maou? I suppose, it could have been you." Ophis turned around. "Come, with me."

"What? Where?"

"To my own space, you can show me your power there." Ophis said, opening a portal.

"Hmm." Sam turns to Kuroka. "Whaddya say Kuro?"

"Kuro?"

"Yeah! It's my nickname for you. You like it?"

Kuroka visibly blushes. "Yes. Let's go."

Those were their last words before the trio went through the portal that leads... somewhere.

* * *

 **And END! Of course Ophis would be curious about Sam's amazing power!**

 **Where in the world is Ophis taking them? Could it even be in the world? Find out next time!**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Sam: Kuroka

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Strongest Being

**AN: Time for chapter 3!** **Sorry for not updating this story for so long. I started this as more of a hobby, and other things** *cough* *cough* Dark Souls 3 *cough* for about 100+ hours *cough* *cough* **have been** **taking up my time.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a lot, truly.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan - Chapter 3: **The Strongest Being**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

Sam, Kuroka follow Ophis out of the portal and the first they see is... stars?

"Whoa! Are we in space!?" Sam says with stars in his eyes.

"No, we are in my home, the Dimensional Gap." Ophis says.

"T-THE DIMENSIONAL GAP!?" Kuroka screams. "How are we alive!?"

"You are in my bubble. It will allow you to survive here." Ophis explains.

Sam looks around and notices that the three are indeed in a bubble. "Dimensional Gap, huh? Anyways Ophis-chan, why are we here?" Sam asked as Kuroka was visibly worried about Sam calling the second strongest being in existince 'Ophis- **chan** '.

"Show me that power you used. No worries, no one else can sense us... besides Baka-Red."

" 'Baka-Red'? Who's he?" Sam questions.

"He's somewhere in the Dimension Gap."

"W-W-Wait, are you talking about G-Great Red?" Kuroka stammers out only to have the Dragon God nod.

"Sam, show me that power." Ophis says.

"But I don't know how I did it before." Sam replies. "Maybe it has something to do with... my emotions."

"Emotions?" Ophis tilts her head in confusion.

"When I first activated it, I was overcome with rage and sorrow, and again a few minutes ago." Sam says looking down. "But first you two should step back."

Ophis nods as she and Kuroka step back and Ophis' bubble breaks in two. Sam is in one, whereas Ophis and Kuroka are in the other.

"Ready?" Ophis nods in response.

'Okay. I have to get angry... angry... think about those fallen...' Sam clenches his teeth. 'Those...' His hair spikes up and begins to almost float in the air.

"!?" Kuroka is shocked where as Ophis looks on, intrigued.

'Those...' Sam is coated in a bit of yellow lightning and his eyes begin to flicker from black to blue. 'Those... BASTARDS!'

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam shouts as his hair turns gold, his eyes stay blue and Ophis' bubble is broken by his golden aura.

'!? H-He broke my bubble!? How!?' Ophis thought to herself

"S-Such power! I can feel it even from way over here-nya!" Kuroka exclaims.

"!?" Ophis looks into the distance.

"Ophis-sama, what's wrong?" Kuroka asks.

"Baka-Red is coming."

"Huh?" Sam says in confusion as he looks over to see a gigantic red dragon. "Whoa..."

"Eh? I though it was you, Ophis." The dragon, presumably Great Red, says. "Who is that with you?" He says, noticing Kuroka.

"I, brought these two here, because I wanted to test their power. More specifically, him." She says pointing to Sam.

"Huh?" The giant dragon looks over to see Sam shrouded in a gold aura. '!? How can a kid be this strong? He easily surpasses the Maous!'

"You." Great Red says.

"Me?" Sam says.

"Yeah, you. How'd you get that power?"

"My parents were..." Sam looks down. "...killed by Fallen Angels. Then all of a sudden, _BOOM!_ , I transformed.

"Hm... Hey kid..."

"Oh! My name's Sam! What's yours?" Sam says happilly.

"Me? I am the Apocalypse Dragon, Great Red!" Great Red bellows. "What was was going to say is I want to test that power."

"Test?"

"I'm gonna fire a energy blast at you. Try not to die~" Great Red says happily.

"Wait, what?" Sam asks. "!?"

Great Red fires a red and black sphere of energy from his mouth at Sam.

'Oh, crap.'

"SAM, NO!" Kuroka shouts as the sphere hits Sam. "H-Huh?"

"Interesting..." Ophis says as she and Kuroka notice the grunts coming from behind the sphere as is begins to be crushed from the left and right.

"Gh! GH! GRAH!" Sam shouts as he aura explodes and the sphere shrinks, revealing him crushing the sphere with both arms.

 **AN: SSG Goku did this against Beerus near the start of Dragon Ball Super.**

"GH!" He continues to struggle as, bit by bit, the energy sphere begins to shrink under his strength.

'I-Impossible. I know I didn't use much power, but how did he stop it? Better yet, how is he overpowering it!?' Great Red mentally shouts.

"GHH! GRR! GAH!" Sam continues to crush the now volleyball-sized sphere.

"Amazing..." is all that Kuroka can say while watching this.

'This power of his is... interesting.' the small Dragon God thinks to herself.

"GRRR!" Sam has condensed the sphere to such a small size, it can fit between his hands. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shouts to the sky as the sphere is crushed in his hands and released a light, blinding everyone.

"WHOA!" Kuroka shouts.

"!?" Ophis is suprised.

"W-What!?" Great Red shouts.

As the light dies down, Sam is unconscious, floating in the Dimension Gap, his transformation wearing off as he crushed the energy sphere.

"Ophis-sama!" Kuroka shouts only to have Ophis nod and create a bubble around Sam. The two run... well I think 'float' is better... over to Sam to see, aside from his severely burned hands and arms, he is relatively unharmed. 'He's alive. That's good.' Kuroka thinks to herself.

'He was able to not only stop, but crush Baka-Red's attack. Sam, you are an interesting boy.' Ophis thinks to herself.

* * *

Sam's eyes begin to open slowly as he sees he's in... space?

"AAH!" Sam shoots up.

"Quiet down will ya!" Sam hears a booming voice and looks down to see... he's on a huge red dragon!?

"Ah! Great Red! Sorry 'bout that." Sam looks around to see on one else. "Where's Ophis-chan? and Kuro?

"They went back to Earth, but I wanna ask you something, Sam." Red says.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to control that transformation of yours?"

"Yes." Sam replies seriously. "I want to use it to protect Kuroka and help her see her sister again."

"Well then, how about **I** train you?"

"You!?"

"What you don't wanna be trained by the strongest guy ever?"

"Well I'm not sayin' I don't! When do we start!?" Sam exclaims.

"AHAHA That's the spirit!" Red bellows.

* * *

 ** _Two days later..._**

"Say Red..." Sam says lying on Great Red's back.

"What?"

"Didn't Ophis-chan say her bubble would let me survive here? How am I alive know without it?"

"You've been here two days and you seriously just noticed that now?" the dragon deadpanned.

"Yeah, sorry." Sam says with a grin and rubs the back of his head.

"Ah well, I guess when your transformation broke it, you adapted to surviving here. Maybe. I'm not exactly sure." Red explains.

"Hm." He sits and thinks for a moment. "Oh, yeah! When can I go back?"

"Whenever you want, though I think you should stay until you've had a month of training."

"Why's that?"

" 'Cause you can be here for a month and there for a month, then here, then there." Red says.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. By the way where **is** Ophis-chan? She said this was her home."

"She left when I came here. She said I was 'Preventing her silence' or something." the great dragon says.

" 'Her silence?' What's that mean?"

"I dunno, kid. She's wierd."

* * *

 _ **Twenty-eight days later...**_

Sam stands on a glowing red portal. His attire's changed. He how wears baggy, dark grey jeans, white boots with red and black on them, and a zip-up, red hoodie with a black hood and white strings.

"Alright, Red-Sensei, I'm off!" Sam exclaims to the giant red dragon.

"I told ya to stop calling me that! Just Red's fine. Sheesh."

"Ehehe, fine. See ya in a month!" Sam says while waving.

The portal activated and drops Sam in front of a seemingly abandoned building. "Where am I?"

Suddenly a purple portal with the infinity logo appears and out pops...

"Ophis-chan?"

"It's been a while hasn't it Sa-" Ophis is cut off by Sam running up and hugging her.

"I missed you!" Sam happily says.

"What are you doing to me?" Ophis says emotionlessly.

"Huh? I'm hugging you. Haven't you been hugged before?"

"No. Never. However, this doesn't feel unpleasant." Ophis says as Sam breaks the hug.

"Anyways, where are we?"

"In front of my hideout."

"Hideout?" Sam asks as Ophis nods and says "Follow me."

Sam follow Ophis into the abandoned building and activates a panel on the wall. "Huh?" Suddenly, the wall opens up to reveal an elevator. "Whoa! Cool!"

The two step on and proceed to go down. At their stop, the door open, revelaing Kuroka and a girl with silver hair, tied in a ponytail standing in a large room, talking.

The room appears to be a standard living room with a tv, a couch, etc.

"Kuroka-chan!"

"Huh? GAH!" Kuroka looks over only to be tackled by a blur.

Kuroka looks at her attacker to see "Sam!?"

"Yup!" Sam then has a blue and white sword pressed up against his neck. "Eh?"

"Kuroka do you know this boy?" The silver haired girl holding the sword asks.

"Yes, this is Sam. The one I told you about, Valian-nya." Kuroka says.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that Sam." The now named Valian says, sheathing her sword.

"Nah, it's alright." Sam says getting up. "Nice to meet ya Valian! I'm Sam."

Now that Sam is standing, he can see her clearly. Valian is a young girl, around Sam's age, with long, silver hair, tied in a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Soo, how'd your training go?" Kuroka asks her friend.

"It's been going pretty well, but it hasn't been easy. Red-Sensei is one tough guy."

"Red... Sensei?" Valian says, confused.

"He means Baka-Red." Ophis says from the couch.

"Wait you've been training with THE Great Red!? and for an entire month no less!?"

"Yup!" Sam says with a big smile.

"Sam, do you want to spar with me?" Valian asks.

"Valian, he just got back surely he'd want to-" Kuroka is cut off by Sam saying "Sure."

"What? But you just got back!" Kuroka says.

"I have a month before I go back for more training, there's plenty of time to relax and catch up, Kuro-chan!"

' 'Kuro-chan?' Is that a nickname?' Valian thinks to herself.

"So Valian-san, when do you wanna spar?" Sam asks.

"How about now?"

"Sure! I've got a new technique I've been dying to use on someone else besides Sensei!"

"A new technique? Is it stronger than your golden transformation-nya?" Kuroka asks.

'Golden transformation?' Valian thinks.

"Oh not by a long shot, but don't underestimate it. Ready Valian-san?"

"Sure."

* * *

Sam and Valian stare off outside of the hideout as Ophis and Kuroka look on.

"So Valian do you wanna go first?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Suddenly, two white and blue wings sprout from her back.

"Hm? What are those?"

"This is my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing."

"Cool! What can it do?" Sam says with stars in his eyes.

"It allows me to divide someone's power in half and absorb it." Valian says proudly.

"Really! That's one hell of a coincidence, 'cause my new technique is pretty much the opposite of that!" Sam says.

"Oh? and what's that?"

Sam clenches his fists and shouts "KAIOKEN!"

* * *

 **And END! Sorry about the cliffhanger there, but next time it'll be Valian vs Sam! And yes, Valian is just the female version of Vali.**

 **How high can Sam go with Kaioken after training with it for only a month? Will he be able to beat Valian? Find out next time!**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Sam: Kuroka, Ophis, Vali (fem)

 **Please note that the** **Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	4. Chapter 4 - Kaioken!

**AN: To the guest review on chapter 3: Yeah, Kuroka will be in this more.**

 **Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, even though I say this every time, it means a lot, truly.**

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan - Chapter 4: **Kaioken!**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 _'Saiyans'_ \- Book titles/written words  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

 _ **Last time...**_

Sam and Valian stare off outside of the hideout as Ophis and Kuroka look on.

"So Valian do you wanna go first?" Sam asks.

"Sure." Suddenly, two white and blue wings sprout from her back.

"Hm? What are those?"

"This is my Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing."

"Cool! What can it do?" Sam says with stars in his eyes.

"It allows me to divide someone's power in half and absorb it." Valian says proudly.

"Really! That's one hell of a coincidence, 'cause my new technique is pretty much the opposite of that!" Sam says.

"Oh? and what's that?"

* * *

 _ **Present...**_

Sam clenches his fists and shouts "KAIOKEN!"

Suddenly Sam is engulfed in a huge, red aura, causing his hair to wave in the air.

"W-What is that!?" Valian asks, shocked.

"This is my Kaioken! It doubles all of my combat abilites. Strength, speed, you name it, it doubles them." Sam says.

'It doubles his combat abilites?' Valian thinks to herself.

 **[It seems quite similar to the Red One's abilities.]** A voice in her head states.

'Now that you say that, it is similar, Albion.'

"Hey, Sam." Valian says, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Does your Kaioken boost your power every ten seconds?" Valian asks as Ophis looks on curiously.

"No. Only when I activate a higher state. But, enough talk." Sam gets into a fighting pose similar to Goku's. "Let's go!"

Valian rushes towards Sam. "HAAH!" Valian shouts as she goes to punch Sam in the face, but he blocks it with one hand. "Huh!?"

"That all?" Sam asks as Valian jumps back.

 **[Divide!]** A voice shouts as Valian's power shoots up and Sam's aura shrinks.

'Did she just absorb my power? That means I'm at normal power now...'

"KAIOKEN TIMES 2!" Sam shouts as he aura expands.

"Say, Valian. What happens when you absorb energy?" Sam asks.

"I add it to my own. Why?"

"Well what happens when you absorb too much energy? So much that your body can't handle it?"

"It's expelled from my wings." Valian says, suspiciously.

"Well my Kaioken is similar in that when I can't handle the energy, it starts to destroy my body."

" "!?" " Kuroka and Valian are shocked at his statement.

"T-Then how much can you handle?" Valian asks.

"About times 6."

"Seriously!?" Kuroka asks to which Sam nods.

"However I think I'll test something while we're sparring. When I was is Kaioken, you Divided me, meaning it un-activated my Kaioken. After the division, I activated Kaioken Times 2, meaning Times 2 is now as strong as Times 1."

"What do you mean?"

"If I went Times 12 now, I would be as strong as Times 6, but can your body handle absorbing a Times 6 Kaioken?"

'Could it?' Valian thought to herself. "Then how about we test it?"

"Sure." Sam dashes towards Valian, throwing a barrage of punches.

"DADADADADADADADADADADADADA!" He shouts as Valian barely manages to dodge them all. Except one, to the stomach.

"GAH!" Valian shouts ash she's sent flying from the gut-punch. **[Divide!]** is heard again as Sam's aura shrinks again.

'Now her power's increased again. Gonna have to ramp this up.' Sam thinks.

"KAIOKEN TIMES SIXTEEN!" He shouts as his aura explodes violently.

"SAM DON'T!" Kuroka shouts!

"It's okay, Kuro-chan. After two Divides, Times 16 has as much power as Times 4 and I can handle Times 4, no problem." Sam reassures her.

"HAH!" A shout is heard.

"Huh!?" Sam turns to see Valian, faster than ever, sprinting towards him. 'She's quicker than before!'

Valian's right fist is cocked back, ready to hit Sam.

'Dammit!' He thinks to himself. 'No time to dodge!'

As Valian's fist grows closer he thinks 'Well, let's try it!'

"KAIOKEN TIMES TWENTY-FOUR!" Sam shouts as his aura explodes once again, this time knocking Valian back.

'Times 24 should be Times 6, but can Valian handle Times 6's energy?'

Valian gets up as steam comes out of her wings.

"So you can't handle Times 6 after all. Right now I'd say you're at about Times 5's strength overall."

Valian, out of breath says "Don't think you've won."

"Oh I don't, you can always Divide me again to bring my Times 24 to Times 12, but then I can use Times 48 to bring it back up, but you can't absorb any more than what you've absorbed now."

'Has Sam always been this smart? No way.' Kuroka thinks to herself.

"Fine, I yield." Valian says as her wings disappear.

"Already? C'mon it was just getting interesting!" Sam asks.

"You clearly have great combat smarts, something I strive for." Valian says, beginning to walk towards to house. "Who knows, you may be a better rival for me than the Red One."

'Red One? Does she mean Sensei?' Sam questions mentally.

"Sam! That was awesome!" Kuroka said running to Sam. "I've never seen anyone dismantle Valian in a fight like that before!"

"Ehehe, c'mon Kuro-chan. It was nothin'." Sam nervously responded.

"Even I, am impressed, you have come a long way from just a month of Baka-Red's training." Ophis says walking towards the two.

"Thanks Ophis-chan!"

"Say, have you made any progress on that gold-haired transformation of yours?" Kuroka asks.

"No, not yet. Sensei said he'd train me on controlling and harnessing my energy in my normal state before the gold transformation's energy." Sam explains. "I really need a better name for that form."

"Did Baka-Red teach you the Kaioken as well?" Ophis questions.

"No I just kinda learned it one day. It was wierd." Sam explains. "Hmm, well anyways, let's go back inside. I'm starving!" he exclaims, walking towards the house.

"Alright, Alright." Kuroka says.

* * *

 _ **A little while later...**_

Kuroka, Valian and Sam sit at a table, eating, while Ophis sits on the couch in the living room. The three girls are staring at Sam with various degrees of shock,as he is surrounded with mountains of bowls and plates, while still funneling food into his mouth at an insane pace.

"H-How are you doing that?" Kuroka asks.

"That's not physically possible, even for a Devil!" Valian shouts.

"What did Baka-Red do to you?" Ophis asks.

"Hm?" Sam looks up with a mouth full of food. "Shenshe shays ehts fhrom trhnhng."

"What?" Kuroka asks.

"I shed, Shenshe shays ehts fhrom trhnhng." Sam says again.

"Oh for the love of, SWALLOW!" Valian shouts.

Sam suddenly swallows all the food at once. "I said, Sensei says it's from training."

"Huh?" Kuroka looks confused.

"Many fighters require a lot of calories to burn during training, but I've never heard of someone needing **this** much." Valian explains.

"Ehehe, you should've seen my dad. He used to eat this much every day, three times a day!"

" "WHAT!" " Kuroka and Valian shout.

"How did your family not starve?" Kuroka asks.

"Can't talk need to eat!" Sam says as he shoves more food in his mouth.

"Seriously?" Valian asks.

'He, is very amusing.' the small Dragon God thinks to herself.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_

'... ... Dammit, can't sleep.' Sam thinks as he looks at the clock. ' _sigh_ 2:37? Might as well get a drink.'

Sam heads to the kitchen to get some water. 'What is that gold form called? This is bugging the hell outta me!' He sits the glass down. 'I have to find out.' He opens up the door and uses his new skill, flight.

Sam surveys the area, looking for his destination. 'I am so~ glad Sensei taught me how to fly! Ah, there!'

Sam lands at his old village once again. 'Okay Sam, keep calm. You know where the bodies are, just avoid 'em and go to the house.'

After going through the remnants of many buildings, he finally comes across his house. 'I those three hadn't shown up, I'd probably still be here. Then again, I wouldn't have met Kuroka-chan, or Ophis-chan, or Valian-san or Sensei-Red...'

'It should be right around here...' Sam looks around for a moment. 'There!' He walks forward and lifts a few wooden boards from the ground, revealing a wooden trap door, mostly burned. Opening the door's remains reveals a small staircase leading downwards to a room, encased in cement.

'Here we are.' Sam flips a switch, turning on the lights, revealing many shelves of mostly burned books and a half-destroyed desk in the center of the room. 'Mom's library!'

Sam runs his finger along the books. 'Now where would-' Sam cuts off this thoughts when he comes across a book labeled _'Saiyans.'_

'Saiyans?' He picks up the book, moves over to the table and begins reading it. _'Saiyans are a warrior race from a faraway planet, known as Planet Vegeta.'_

'Planet Vegeta?'

 _'Planet Vegeta was the home of the Saiyans until, long ago, it was destroyed by an unknown force. Now, the Saiyans are few in number and are scattered across the Galaxy.'_

'Destroyed? What could be so powerful, that it could destroy a planet? Besides, Sensei of course. And maybe Ophis-chan as well.'

 _'However the Saiyan bloodline has not died out. Many full-blooded Saiyans have mated with denizens from other planets, creating half-breed offspring.'_

'Half-breed.' He turns the page to find a note. 'What's this? !?'

He opens to note to see his mother's handwriting on the note. 'Mom...'

 _'Sam, if you're reading this then I didn't get the chance to explain your heritage to you.'_

'M-My heritage?'

 _'In all honesty, I am a Devil. Well, a stray to be more accurate.'_

'Mom was a D-Devil!?'

 _'Most Lower-class devils are members of a High-class Devil's group, also known as a peerage. However, if a Devil leaves a peerage without the High-class Devil's, or King's, consent, they are marked as a Stray Devil. My master was a cruel bastard, pardon my language, so I ran away. Eventually, I came across this village, where I was welcomed, despite being a Stray.'_

Sam began crying. 'M-Mom...'

 _'In truth, this village was created to hide Stray Devils from other Devils, permitting them a somewhat normal life once again. One day, I left the village, knowing not to, and was attacked by Fallen Angels.'_

"Fallen Angels..." He muttered with venom lacing his words.

 _'However, a brave fighter saved me. That man was your father.'_

"!?"

 _'Soon enough we got married, and had you. However, not too long before we married, he revealed something to me. He was, in fact, a full-blooded Saiyan.'_

"WHAT!?"

 _'Sam, you really are half-Devil and half-Saiyan.'_

"...so I'm a, half-breed?"

 _'I'm sorry I never told you, I wanted to wait until you were older, but I suppose that time never came. One day, you may tap into your Devil and your Saiyan powers. Your father had the powers of a Saiyan. Incredible fighting capabilities and natural bodily energy, or ki. They also possess an_ _insatiable appetite for fighting, as they are a warrior race._ _As for my powers... I probably will write them down some other time...'_

'Fighting capabilities? Appetite for fighting?'

 _'Saiyans also get stronger every time they come close to death. But try to stay safe, okay?'_

Sam's crying slows. "Ehehe... okay."

 _'Also Saiyans have a legendary transformation, only known in their myth. It is known as a Super Saiyan.'_

'Super... Saiyan?'

 _'When a Saiyan's emotions reach a limit, and break through said limit, the power within them will grow to immeasurable new heights, their eyes blue and their hair golden and spikey.'_

'Super Saiyan. That's it's name!'

 _'Your father could never activate the transformation, but maybe he will one day, and maybe you as well. Half-Saiyans, in theory, should be able to activate the transformation, however you have to be pushed over the edge. I just hope you never go through that.'_

"..."

 _'Oh, one last thing. Devils are weak to Holy energy, so beware of that. Stay safe, son. I love you.'_

Sam's crying begins again. "Mom..." He wipes his tears and closes the book, taking it with him.

He then leaves the library and the burned house. He begins flying and eventually reaches the hideout.

As he reaches the hideout's living room, he comes face to face with Ophis. "Sam."

"Super Saiyan." Sam says, confusing Ophis.

"What?"

"My golden haired transformation, it's called Super Saiyan."

"How, did you find this out?" Ophis asks.

"This book." He pulls it out from his jacket. "It was at my old house, in the underground library. You can look at it if you want."

Ophis nods and grabs the book. "How did you get to your house so quickly?"

"Oh, I flew. Sensei taught me how to use my energy in many different ways. _yawn~_ Anyways, I should probably go back to bed. G'night Ophis-chan!" Sam says before walking back to his room.

The Dragon God scans the book over for a moment. "Saiyans, huh?"

* * *

 **And END! I'm not sure how good of an idea revealing Super Saiyan's name to Sam was, but whatever. What's done is done.**

 **By the way, I hope the fight scene was good. I'm not very good at writing fight scenes.**

 **Oh and by the way, here's how old everyone is for anyone who was wondering.**

 **Sam - 7**

 **Valian - 8**

 **Kuroka - 12**

 **Ophis - Who the hell knows; Physically - about 10**

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Sam: Kuroka, Ophis, Vali (fem)

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


	5. Chapter 5 - Innocence

**Thanks to everyone for the faves and reviews, it means a lot, truly.**

Also a super big sorry to everyone for the wait. I started this as more of a hobby and, as you can see, I got carried away with other things... *cough cough* Dark Souls Remastered *cough* Bloodborne *cough cough* Dark Souls 3 *cough cough cough*

 **Time to start! Enjoy!**

* * *

Half-Devil, Half-Saiyan - Chapter 5: **Innocence**

"Crap" - Speech  
'What now?' - Thought  
 _sigh~_ \- Sound effect  
 **SMASH** \- Loud Sound effect  
 **[Ah well.]** \- Talking through weapons. Ex: Ddraig talking.  
 **['Dammit']** \- Talking through weapons, but mentally. I'll probably only use this in fights.  
 _ **Later...**_ \- Time Skip  
 **AN:** \- Author's Note

* * *

Sam, after being in the Underworld with Kuroka, Valian and Ophis for a month, returned to the Dimensional Gap to train with Great Red more. After a month's worth of training, he returned to his friends, and after another month, he left again.

Sam kept up this pattern for a few months, until his return after turning 8 years old. This is where this chapter begins...

"KURO-CHAN!"

"NOT AGAIN!"

Sam and Kuroka shout as the latter is tackled into a hug.

"Must you do this every time-nya?" Kuroka asks.

"Hehe, sorry." Sam says, getting back up.

Kuroka takes this time to notice his new attire. He wears a black zip-up hoodie with a red hood and white strings and a dark grey undershirt beneath coming to his collarbone. It also has a red stripe on the upper left arm. On his forearms are black armbands with a red stripe in the middle, covering the hoodie's sleeve. He also has baggy, dark grey pants held in by a wide, light brown belt. The belt has a large, silver buckle with 3 black dots on it. The belt itself is bordered by a stripe along the top and bottom of it, with a 'X' pattern in the middle. On his feet are white boots with black laces, a black toe and sky blue soles which raise up in the back a few inches. His hair has also increased in length, now reaching the bottom of his neck.

"You got a new outfit?" Kuroka asks.

"Yup! I have a different shirt, pants, boots, belt and set of armbands for training, though."

"Oh, Sam! You're back!" Sam turns around to see Valian walking into the living room.

"Hiya, Vali-chan!" Sam exlaims as he runs to and hugs the White Dragon Empress.

"Hmm... you've definitely gotten stronger."

"Do you only care about fighting, Valian-nya?" Kuroka says with a deadpan expression as Sam breaks the embrace.

"Maybe. You learn anything new?" Valian asks Sam.

"I can suppress about 75% of my Super Saiyan power for a while now, and I can use Kaioken up to Times 14 now!"

"Why are you trying to suppress your power?" Kuroka asks.

"Because everyone from Heaven to here, in the Underword would freak out at Super Saiyan's power, so I need to learn to hide it."

"Makes sense." Valian adds.

"You've returned." Says a monotone voice. Sam traces it back to...

"Ophis-chan!" Sam runs and hugs her too.

"Hugs, are nice." Ophis says happily.

* * *

 _ **Later...**_

Sam and Kuroka just got done with their sparring session.

"Man, that senjutsu is strong! I wish you could teach me that!" Sam says, drinking water.

"Maybe I will, one day-nya." Kuroka says, sitting next to Sam, also drinking water.

"...hey Kuroka." Sam says, getting her attention.

"Hm?"

"You're wanted as a Stray Devil, right?"

Kuroka's expression saddens. "Y-Yeah."

"Is there anything we can do about that?" Sam says, suprising Kuroka.

"Well maybe if we had some kinda evidence then maybe..."

"Kuroka, where was your old home?"

"Why do you ask?" Kuroka questions.

" 'Cuz we're gonna get some evidence!"

* * *

 _ **Later, that night...**_

Sam and Kuroka step out of a teleprortation circle in front of a old, burned and generally destroyed mansion-like building.

"Here it is, nya." Kuroka says.

The two walk towards the building.

"Are you sure there's even anything here still?" Kuroka asks.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find something." Sam says while opening the door to the building.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the two were certain they had scoured the entire house. They met up in the main hall.

"Well, the first floor's mostly burned, so I've got nothing, and I'm not going anywhere near that basement..." Kuroka says, shuddering from her memories, as she walks to Sam who is sitting on a wide staircase.

"Second floor's empty. Is there anywhere something valuable would be kept?" he asks.

"Maybe that bastard of a master's study, on the second floor."

"Then, let's go!" he says.

After a bit of walking, they find the study. Most of the left side of the room is burned, due to the fire that most likely originated on the first floor.

"Secret door, secret door..." Sam says inspecting every item in the room.

"What are you doing?" Kuroka asks, pausing from inspecting the desk.

"Looking for a lever to a secret door or something like that. There's gotta be one somewhere..." he says, not stopping his inspection.

"Oh, come on, there's no way that-"

Kuroka is cut off by a CLICK sound when she pushes a small statue on the desk a few inches. As she does that a small door on the wall creaks open.

"Aha! I told ya Kuro-chan!" he happily exclaims.

"Huh." Kuroka stammers out a response, shocked that he was right.

The two walk over to inspect the small door, only to find... another door.

"A safe!? How are we gonna get the code?" Kuroka says, worried.

"Wait a sec..." Sam says, as he easily opens the safe. "Looks like the lock's broken."

Inside the safe are a few stack of papers and a small, leather journal.

"Must be an important book of he's hidden it **this** well." Sam adds before opening it. Kuroka stands back, not wanting to read it's contents.

 _'Day 761: Experiment Report. The experiment planned to draw out my [Pawn] Nekomata Shirone's latent abilites is progressing as intended. The requirements should be complete in the next few days.'_

 _'Day 766: Experiment Report._ _The experiment planned to draw out [Pawn] Nekomata Shirone's latent abilites has been postponed, and knowledge of this has been withheld from her older sister [Bishop] Nekomata Kuroka and the others. I believe_ _[Bishop]_ _Nekomata Kuroka is planning to hinder the experiment's progress at some time.'_

'Shirone? That's her sister's name?' Sam mentally questions.

 _'Day 770: Experiment Report. The machine required to experiment on_ _[Pawn]_ _Nekomata Shirone has been completed, all that remains is to begin. The_ _[Bishop]_ _Nekomata Kuroka has been increasingly protective of the_ _[Pawn]_ _Nekomata Shirone as of late. It is obvious she plans to impede my progress. The experiment will begin tomorrow, under the cloak of darkness.'_

'Experiment?'

 _'Day 771: Human World Time: 22:47. The machine has been connected successfully and will be activated once_ _[Pawn]_ _Nekomata Shirone has been restrained.'_

 _'Day 771: Human World Time: 23:28. After a sweep of the manor,_ _[Pawn]_ _Nekomata Shirone is nowhere to be found, neither is her older sister,_ _[Bishop]_ _Nekomata Kuroka. This is a worrying discovery that does not bode well.'_

As Sam turns the page, he finds a scarce few words and blood stained on it.

 _'Day 772: Human world time: 00:49. The bishoP nekomata known as KuRoka has found out my plans and has caused a fatal injRy to my torso. Survival rate: noNe. Vision and other senses: faDing. Ability to wRite; low. I will need tto put this in my safe, at least this way she will forever be Chased as a stRay Devil. It is the least she dEserves for this tracheRy...'_

'T-That... bastard. He was going to do something to Shirone, yet Kuroka killed him to stop that... And he... he hid all evidence of this just before dying...' Sam though, enraged.

"Kuroka." Sam says, calmly.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I found all the evidence we need."

"Y-You did!?" The Nekomata nearly shouts.

Sam nods. "You killed him because he was going to do some sort of experiment on Shirone, right?"

"!?" Kuroka is visibly shocked by him speaking her sister's name.

"That... That man experimented on each and every one of us in an attempt to draw out out latent power... even me." She says somberly.

"After finding out he could do this, he began trying to push us past out limits. One he was able to do this, he went even further past, killing some of us in the process."

"!?" Sam visibly jumps due to hearing this.

"He-He tried to push me past my limits, but when he realized he had already reached them, he ended the experiment." She pauses. "I was hooked to a machine and the process was... slow... and agonizing."

Sam simply let her continue as she began to tear up.

"After I realized the same thing was going to happen to Shirone, I-I had to stop him-" Sam cuts her off by embracing her in a hug.

"Kuroka, it's fine. Don't say anymore." The Half-Saiyan calms her as she sobs into his chest. "It's gonna be okay, now. I'm here, and with that journal, you don't have to be on the run anymore."

"R-Really?" She says inbetween sobs.

"Really."

Sam lets her go as she wipes her eyes and regains her composure. "I-I'm fine now. Thanks." She then picks up the journal.

"Wait a sec, how are we gonna get this to anyone that's high up without them trying to arrest me, nya?"

Sam after thinking for a moment says... "I've got an idea."

* * *

 ** _Days later, in the Underworld..._**

The previously mentioned red-haired man, Sirzechs, is currently taking a small break from work at his desk.

" _sigh~_ All of this paperwork... and I'm only half done! Hm?" However, he's cut off by a small magic circle with the infinity logo etched into it appearing.

'T-That's the symbol of the Infinity Dragon God, Ophis! Why is that here!?'

As he thinks that, a small brown leather journal emerges and lands on his desk as the portal closes.

' A journal? With a note...' He removes the note to read it.

 _'Dear Sirzechs Lucifer. Contained within this journal is evidence proving the innocence of one Nekomata Kuroka.'_

"!?" Sirzechs is taken aback by this.

 _'She did not kill her master for any reason other than saving her sister from torture. If she, even after this, will still be classified as a criminal due to killing her Master, you must know that he commited several heinous acts towards his peerage members in hope of pushing their power past their limits, some dying in the process.'_

'T-That man did such things to his peerage!?'

 _'If you do not believe me, please, do not hesitate to read the journal's contents.'_

Sirzechs, looking over the journal had only one thought on his mind.

'But, why would it be sent here by the Infinity Dragon God?'

* * *

"Thanks for that, Ophis-chan!" Sam happily exclaims

"No problem, Sam."

"And thank you Vali-chan for writing that note!"

"It's no big deal." Valian says, blushing. "Are you seriously gonna start calling me that?"

"Of course." Sam gives his usual, toothy grin.

"AAH!" He shouts as Kuroka runs up and tackl- I mean, hugs him.

"Thank you, Sam! How can I ever make this up to you, nya?" Kuroka says.

"Just stay happy." Sam smiles.

"Heh, how's it feel to be tackled like that?" Valian adds in her two cents.

"It's kinda nice." Sam gives that toothy grin again as he and Kuroka share a laugh.

'Sam, you are definitely an interesting and strange existence...' Ophis thinks to herself.

* * *

 **And END!**

Kuroka's (hopefully) been deemed innocent and she's beginning to grow attached to Sam. I wonder how that'll turn out~?

 **Harems (Any harem suggestions are greatly appreciated!)**

Sam: Kuroka, Ophis, Valian (Fem Vali)

 **Please note that the Harems will change over time.**

 **See you all later! - XxExtremeSamX**


End file.
